


Exceptions

by TheDeadAreWalking



Category: Avengers, Captain America, Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, mussy, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1586621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers, Captain America, isn't gay. </p><p>But he is willing to make an exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exceptions

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this sucks I truly am.

Steve was always making exceptions. His whole life he had made exceptions in his morals for things he wanted and what he knew was the better option than what was moral. 

"I don't want I kill anyone, I just don't like bullies." Steve remembers as if it was a dream. He was small scrawny and didn't think he could change a thing in the world. 

"I won't stop until all of Hydra is either dead or captured." Steve remembers this moment still foggy but clearer. Bucky had just did died and he couldn't get drunk to save his life. 

It was an exception in the rule. He had to do it for himself and for the world. Stop Hydra.

"The right dance partner." Steve had said to Peggy in the car on the way to a moment that would set his life on a crash course to a frozen tomb. 

But then he kissed that women. More like she had attacked his mouth, he could have pushed her away, but he didn't. He was lonely and desperate for human contact. 

It was an exception for himself. 

But Steve pulled himself out of his rambling thoughts to listen to the rambles from the short mechanic in front of him. 

"-so in conclusion, I like you. I mean more than friends,but more this," Tony poked his reactor, "and I want this," Tony poked his reactor again, "but that is okay, too," he motioned between the two of them, "But this and that are good. This ," he motioned to his reactor again, "means I would be able to kiss you and tell you how perfect you but if you just want that," Tony motioned between them, "I will just go back to staring at you. So...this or that? My vote is in for this." Tony laid his hand on his reactor smiling hopefully. 

Steve Rogers,  
the-whole-made-apple-pie-all-American hero wasn't gay. 

"Tony, I'm not gay." Steve said calmly. 

Tony's face dropped along with his hand and he took a step back. "Oh...you know that's ok. This is really great. I'm sure we can put this behi-"

"But," Steve said loudly, "I'm willing to make an exception." Steve smirked at Tony's confusion. 

"Exception? Steve what do you mean?" 

"Here," Steve mumbled taking a step, filling the room between them that Tony made, leaning down he ghosted his lips across Tony's, "this is an exception." Steve closed the short distance between them and their lips feeling Tony shudder and sigh into him. 

Steve pulled away feeling Tony chase after his lips for a moment before pulling back himself. Tony stared up at him eyes wild and wide. 

"I like your exceptions, Rogers." Tony said laughing and pulling Steve down to kiss him again, smiling.


End file.
